rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Build game related fetish tree
Individuals will have different fetishes they may be susceptible. First point You need to get a concept, who is the main character (MC)? What is his situation? Challenges? : I will give a simple example: You are in your 3rd-year in Paradisi Universitas, you were currently living alone but your little sister has begun her 1st year and due to parents' wishes, she has moved in with you. You have to manage your relationship with your sister, university friends and fight off bad situations, get a girlfriend and be aware that no one's trying to get her away from you, etc. What will you do? Stay with your girlfriend ignoring every other contender, achieve a troublesome harem, get into an incestuous situation, or perhaps you will fail, losing all that you love? This should be the same for every one of the characters you will have in possible sexual episodes. Yes, this will be one of the toughest portions of the game development, and you have seen nothing of the vast content of building your game fetish tree. Good luck. Second point The main choices are the fetishes and genres to add which can give rare, even unique combinations. : For example using the above concept: The MC has a girlfriend of unknown kinks if any in their relationship. The NC's sister has moved in, was there an active incestuous relationship before the MC moved to Paradisi Universitas to continue his schooling, maybe both loved the other, neither spoke of it, maybe one of the two loved the other in unrequited love. Other characters are students, staff, or professors all vying for the love of the MC. Or, is the MC gathering a harem with or without consent. Take voyeurism, orgasm denial, bondage, and submission. You have a voyeuristic fetish watching a bondage scene with your mistress denying your orgasmic release. Some combinations, voyeurism, and bondage, for instance, can show your only interest in bondage is watching others, never to participate. Some fetishes, NTR with a black man in this example, can be turned on its ear when the black man is the one with the tiny dick watching a white male with a huge cock taking his black wife before him, since the black male with his stereotypical huge cock being the netori (NTL) is overused to tropical standard in my opinion. The white man is the active netori instead of the usual wife, or cuckoldress. Another twist in the typical netorare scene is one where the wife is not complicit, in other words, is raped in front of her black husband, with or without the husband's wishes. Other quirks can be the addition or substitution to the above scenario with at least one female, transwoman or futa to the standard three-member cuckolding. With all of the above fetishes listed as tags in the game, they would be "bondage, futanari, lesbianism, netorare (NTR), netori (NTL), orgasm denial, rape, small cock, small cock humiliation (SCH), submission, transwoman, and voyeurism." Third point You start to think about how to implement it on the game: Let's talk about femdom, for example, you imagine the situations that you like and think about how to accomplish it. Let's say that you decide to add two stats that influence the femdom, like respect and dominance. It would help you to make two types quite easily, high respect and high dominance mean a dominant relationship, low respect, and high dominance means a slave relationship. You want anything else? then, for example, you could add fetishes that a boy may unlock, BDSM and sissyfication, to make that part more complex. Then you think about what increases or decreases those stats. Will they be affected by random chance? Player's choices or interactions? Events? This is truly extensive and requires a lot of writing and thinking before working on the game, following what I said before will give you a tiny part of the document you should design: Respect You will start the game as Respected, the different respect levels are: * No Respect: 0 to 20 * Little Respect: 21 to 40 * Respected: 41 to 60 * Very Respected: 61 to 80 * Idolized: 81 to 100 From the above example, : Depending on how respected you are, your sister will treat you better or worse and it will affect that she is more obedient or won’t care about you. : For example, if your sister has no respect for you she may steal money, insult you, taunt you with the fetishes she discovered you had or making you remember embarrassing or bad situations that happened in the past. : Even more, she won’t obey you or hear your opinion about her issues, she may take a boyfriend or girlfriend home to have sex, get interested in bad things… : On the other hand, being idolized will make her ask you about many situations and obey what you say, it will give the player quite a lot of control over how she acts. Dominant and submissive This will have an effect mainly on sexual interactions, for example: : If the sister is dominant she will tend to tease you, be more aggressive on sex or perhaps even force you to have sex (if she has an incest fetish). : Submissive on the other hand will tend to get you to show your ''hidden wolf, basically she may make a mistake to be reprimanded, taunt with your fetishes so that you are sexually aggressive or even service you to get you in the mood.'' Fetishes : See also: Fetish tree The sister will develop fetishes gradually during the game, those are divided into first, second and third levels. Basically certain combinations of fetishes or stats will generate new fetishes. The number and types of fetish will most likely be different, this being an example. 1st level fetishes ; Neutral ones * Anal * Oral (giving or receiving) * Cum addict * Incest * Futa lover * Masturbation * Voyeurism * Exhibitionism * Porn addict ; Dominant ones * Foot domination * Light Sadism * Strap-on * Non-consent * Orgasm denier * Sissy lover ; Submissive ones * Light masochist * Bondage * Servicing * Gangbang lover * Being forced/raped 2st level fetishes * Public masturbation = Masturbation + Exhibitionism + medium sluttery * Anal slut = Anal + cum addict * Oral slut = Oral + cum addict * Foot master = No to little respect + Foot domination + Incest + A little dominant * Dominatrix = Light sadism + strap-on + non-consent + orgasm denier * Slave = Light masochist + bondage + servicing + being forced 3st level fetishes * Public slut = Public masturbation + anal slut + oral slut + high sluttery * Foot queen = Foot master + High domination * Sissy dominatrix = Dominatrix + sissy lover * Ultimate slave = Slave + anal slut + oral slut + high respect + high submissiveness Effects 1st level fetishes Just add a certain inclination to the character, basically likes and dislikes. 2nd level fetishes Start to heavily influence the character, for example, if she becomes a foot master you won’t be able to get enough respect to be over little respect. You will have to pay a high cost so that she forgets her fetish to be able to solve the situation. Even more level 2 fetishes have positive and negative effects: ; Public masturbation : The sister will walk in the nude and even openly masturbate in the house : It will increase her sluttery stat : She may masturbate outside the house and maybe catch by other characters in the game (increasing their desire for her) ; Anal slut : She will prefer anal sex over vaginal sex : She will always prefer that people cum inside her ass rather than outside : If other characters have sex with her in the ass it will increase more her love for them ; Oral slut : She will prefer oral sex before penetration : She will prefer people cumming within her mouth : Other acts before penetration such as Titjob, footjob, handjob won’t be used as much ; Foot master : Respect won’t increase anymore from the max amount of little respect : She won’t lose dominant points that would make her fall to a neutral attitude : She will use her feet to humiliate the MC or to taunt him. : She will prefer to use her foot before penetration acts : She may expect foot worship in sex acts ; Dominatrix : It will increase the chance that she gets interested in sissy’s : She will enjoy giving pain to her lover : Only on special situations will she let others penetrate her : She will prefer fucking people with a strap-on : She may not let you cum until you beg : She will scare all male characters that may be interested in her ; Slave : She will enjoy the pain : She will enjoy being tied : She will enjoy getting forced or raped : She will enjoy servicing others : Other characters will have it more easy to force her to have sex : She may end up getting a hidden fetish (cheating fetish) : She will fall in love easier with other characters 3rd level fetishes Are really intrusive and their effects are so expansive that only one of those may get the sister in each walkthrough: ; Public slut : The sister will enjoy public sex : She will become more slutty : She will have sex with anyone that wants to : She will easily develop a love for gangbangs : She won’t enter a relationship with anyone anymore and will break her current relationship : It is really possible to end up pregnant without knowing the father ; Foot queen : Dominant points can’t fall from the high dominant level : She won’t be interested in having sex with you : She will make you worship her feet and obey her : She won’t be interested in having any relationship with anyone other than you : She will be free to do whatever she wants related to you : She may humiliate you with her friends ; Sissy dominatrix : She will force you to be into chastity : She will force you to dress girly : She will fuck you in the ass with a strap-on : She will make you service the strap-on : She won’t be interested in having a relationship with any other character ; Ultimate slave : She will obey all your orders : She will enjoy being used in any possible way : She will live to serve : She will be easily raped or conquered by other characters : She will enjoy NTR be it her being taken away or having a girl have sex with you : Very deviant ; About attitude levels Dominant/submissive : They go from -100 to 100 being -100 totally submissive and 100 totally dominant, the levels are the following: ; Dominant ;* Totally dominant: 76 to 100 ;* Very dominant: 51 to 75 ;* Dominant: 26 to 50 ;* A little dominant: 11 to 25 ;* Not dominant: 0 to 10 ; Submissive ;* Totally submissive: -100 to -76 ;* Very submissive: -75 to -50 ;* Submissive: -50 to -25 ;* A little submissive: -25 to -10 ;* Not submissive: 0 to 10 Sluttery : It goes from 0 to 100, the higher the more the girl wants to have sex, not having enough sex for her sluttery level will make the girl frustrated which will make it easier for other characters to fuck her and it will damage her current relationship. : The levels are the following: :* Normal: 0 to 20 :* A little slutty: 21 to 40 :* Slutty: 41 to 60 :* Very slutty: 61 to 80 :* Totally slutty: 81 to 100 : At very slutty and totally slutty the girl will cheat without being forced, she won’t be a loyal partner : Slutty will tend to cheat when frustrated. : Normal and a little slutty won’t cheat willingly. : Sluttery level increases by :* 1st Having a lot of sex :* 2nd Being a porn addict :* 3rd Getting certain fetishes :* 4th Friends and relationships :* 5th Certain events or situations : P.D: This is quite complex, it's just to show a bit how to work over it. Fourth point Here is where you think about the events that you want to implement, storylines and making the characters that will be part of the game. Basically you make the characters, give them settings, objectives and how they act. To not extend anymore will leave it at that. Fifth point Finally, it's time to start making the game, first of all, you need to make the system you wrote about, prepare the mechanics and stats and basically design the structure of what you want. It is important to give it quite a bit of personalization so that it gives people a pleasant feeling while playing. Sixth point Incorporating the events, storylines and everything you wrote about, if you did all the points that I have said, you will have a really good structured game that won't require system chances or new mechanics. Everything you need already exists and you have to work upon that. Here is where you can be more open in the sense of hearing your patrons or anyone that supports you. Do not concede a point of all the other points and explain clearly your idea to the people that want to support you. If you change the plans on points 1 to 5 the game will possibly be a failure because it may end up as a mess. See also * Fetishes * Fetish tree Category:Fetish